Sword of Sanctuary
The Sword of Sanctuary is a mystic weapon which was utilized by the Ninja and Morro. It was formerly obtained by Morro and wielded by him, as well as Kai, Ronin, and Lloyd, but at the end of the fifth season, the Sword of Sanctuary was left with Lloyd. It is also the second clue to the location of the First Spinjitzu Master's final resting place. History Kingdom Come Morro uses the sword to win in an encounter with the Ninja. When Kai confronts him, Lloyd fights Morro's possession and briefly emerges, giving his friend the sword. Before Morro recovers and attacks Kai, the latter uses the sword to see Morro's next move and escapes with the sword. The Crooked Path The sword is now in the hands of the Ninja, and they proceed to search for the location of the tomb. Meanwhile, Ronin receives a message from the Ghost Warriors, in which they tell him to steal the sword in exchange for his soul being freed of debt. While the Ninja are busy in the tea shop, Ronin attempts to steal the sword from them, only to realize Nya had discovered his motives and was guarding it. After a brief fight, where Nya sees a future of Ronin kissing her, the bandit outsmarts Nya and escapes with the sword. He then gives it to Morro, who uses it to stab the Scroll of Airjitzu, while revealing the precise location of the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb. Grave Danger Morro enters the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master and used the sword to pass the first two tests. In the last test, he wields the sword in battle with the Ninja, unintentionally trapping himself in a barrier of ice stalagmites. After catching up with his rivals, Morro would exit Lloyd's body and threaten to kill Lloyd with the sword if they don't give up the Realm Crystal. After being tricked, they would have another fight, with Morro using the sword. Curseworld, Part I Morro fights Lloyd with the Sword of Sanctuary during the Ghost War. Near the end, Morro tries to finish Lloyd with the sword, but Ronin arrives in his ship and saves Lloyd by pouring his savings of gold coins on Morro, causing him to lose the Sword of Sanctuary. Curseworld, Part II In the final battle between the Ninja and the ghosts, Ronin uses the Sword of Sanctuary to eliminate some of The Preeminent's tentacles, while the Ninja round up the people of Stiix in a boat. Morro then arrives and battles Ronin. After the fight Ronin loses the sword, but when Morro goes to retrieve it, Lloyd attacks and they begin to cross realms. In the end, Lloyd is brought back safely to Ninjago and then reunited with his friends and family, where he is left with the Sword of Sanctuary. He tells his team that he saw a future event on his sword, telling him that Morro had to return alone, not only so Lloyd could defeat him by giving him a temporary victory, but also to teach him the true meaning of being the Green Ninja. After the Battle of Stiix, the sword was stored in Hiroshi's Labyrinth along with the Realm Crystal.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/821627629434535939 Day of the Departed A replica of the Sword of Sanctuary was later created and wielded by a statue of Morro in the Ninjago Museum of History; Master Yang's magic later transformed it into one of the Departed Blades. The Fall It had been kept in Borg Tower along with several other items. Lloyd found it and used it to smash the Realm Crystal and fight off some of the Oni. Abilities As a weapon, the Sword of Sanctuary can be used in combat. It can also be used as a tool to cut through obstacles. *'Precognition' - The sword possesses the power of precognition, which makes its wielder see their opponent's next move before that maneuver is made. This gives its wielder a crucial edge in anticipating an enemy's next maneuver, as happened with Morro, Kai, and Ronin. The sword also seems to hold the power of fate; Morro uses it against the Scroll of Airjitzu to locate the tomb, and Lloyd sees in its blade that the key to defeating Morro was to allow him the victory of returning to Ninjago alone. *'Combat' - As effective as it is in combat, however, The Sword does have one drawback; it cannot reveal an opponent's true motives. Kai discovers and utilizes this weakness successfully by indirectly wielding his Aeroblade at Morro—which he sees and thus ducks—while actually targeting his ship's mast, crippling Morro's means of escape and allowing Kai to catch up to him. *'Location of the First Spinjitzu Master Tomb' - When united with the Scroll of Airjitzu, it reveals the location of the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Appearances Notes *The Sword received a lot of criticism, as it gives too much advantage to the one wielding it. *The Omega appears to be the only character in the series that the Sword of Sanctuary doesn't work on. *In the Korean-translated shows, its name translates as "The Holy Sword." Gallery DeepstoneKai1.png|In set form wielded by Kai Sword6.png|The Sword seeing Jay's move NyaSword.png|The Sword was formerly wielded by Nya RoninTar51.png|The Sword was formerly with Ronin Wrayth53.png|The Sword was was formerly with Morro MorroSword.png|Morro was formerly using the sword in the tomb LloydBack54.png|Lloyd wielding the Sword of Sanctuary LloydFerry.png LloydTakeSword.png LloydVSpykr.png Lloyd and Ronin54.jpg MoS50SwordRevveal.png MoS52Blah.png MoS54Ronin15.png MoS54Fight13.png MoS 54 Lloyd's return.jpg LloydBack54.png LloydReflect.png Master Lloyd.jpg LloydNewInfo.png|The Sword of Sanctuary is now with Lloyd Departed Sword of Sanctuary.png|Morro's Departed Sword of Sanctuary. IMG_6153.PNG|New design IMG_6152.PNG LloydAndGarmadonEp97.png|Lloyd using it to battle the Oni References Category:Weapons Category:2015 Weapons Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Swords Category:Objects Category:Possession Category:Mind Category:Collectible Items Category:Artifacts Category:Day of the Departed Category:2019 Category:March of the Oni Category:2019 Weapons Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Ninja Category:2016 Category:2016 Weapons